Miracle Man
History "So, why are you here?" "Because I want... no, I need a fresh start. I need to make up for the things I've done in the past. And I hear that you are willing to take a chance on people who have less-than-sterling reputations." "What kind of things have you done?" "... Let's just say Bad things. People were hurt. I'd rather not go into detail. It's all in the past, let it stay there." "What can you tell me?" The good-looking man sighed heavily and looked down at his feet for a moment before continuing. "Part of it was my upbringing. No, I'm not going to be one of those people who blame everything on their parents; I made my own decisions and I accept that. But I can't deny that they had an effect on the person I was. "I was born into wealth and privilege, my father a 'Captain of Industry'. I was given everything I ever wanted and doted on as the First Son. It also didn't hurt that I was a genius with a photographic memory, top of my class without even trying. I could do no wrong in my mother's eyes and if I did cause any trouble, my father would take care of it. Or rather, his money would. "I was spoiled. "There I was, a young teen able to do whatever I wanted, made to feel like the world was mine for the taking! Then add in a little genetic accident that gave me Power. Telekinesis, the ability to literally bend the world to my will! Suddenly, I really could do anything I wanted. I didn't need my father to make problems go away anymore, I could just throw someone through a wall if they got IN my way. The police were a joke and... well, I got lucky with the heroes that tried to bring me in. I managed to either defeat or escape all of them. "I wonder how long my luck would have held if I hadn't got that wake-up call. "It was a few years after I got my powers that it happened. One of those Big events that shocked me into taking a good look at myself. I had hurt people for no other reason than I could and everyone hated me. I was estranged from my family and I had no real friends. I was alone and no one would care if I lived or died. "I had a complete breakdown. "It's taken me some time. I've gotten help and figured out who I am, or at least who I want to be. I've learned to use my powers in a more delicate fashion, finesse as well as force. I want to help and, from what I've heard, your team would be the best way to start giving back. "I've got a lot to make up for..." Appearance Reece is a man of average height in his early 30's, with a somewhat unathletic build. However his vocabulary and mannerisims mark him as someone of noteworthy intellect. Personality Reece seeks redemption for his past wrongs. He has grown past his intelligence-influenced-arrogance and recognizes that just being gifted with incredible power does not entitle him to freedom of consequence. He now seeks to enlighten and educate the equally misguided to realize the benefits of using their inhuman talents for selfless causes, just as he himself discovered. He has a long way to go. His acts as a supervillian is neither unforgiven nor unforgotten and, despite his own claims, the world is far from truly trusting him. Afterall this could be one big scheme, and this 'call to heroisim' is just a facade to further a hidden agenda. Capabilities The Miracle Man is a telekinetic of rare finesse and power. He can telekinetically lift up to 1,600 tones, or move himself (aka fly) at speeds up to MACH-3. He suffers no ill effect in doing so as he can produce a telekinetic shield that counters the air-pressure produced when traveling, and utilizes the same shield to protect himself from attacks. However Reece's true power comes from his "almost mystical" ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level; able to turn anything into anything else by willing its molecules to change their properties and composition. He can even use this to 'unmake' objects - causing molecular bonds to become nothing which results in the target disintegrating. This does require direct line-of-sight to be used, which has resulted in any foe who knows Miracle Man's true power to rapidly seek cover (even if he can telekinetically clear the way, it still buys them a few seconds of saftey!) Power Level: 12 Power Point Totals: Abilities: 28 + Powers: 104 + Advantages: 6 + Skills: 18 + Defenses: 24 = 180 Hero Points: 1 Offense To Hit/Save DC Damage Rank Range Duration Action Telekinesis Perception DC: 27 12 Perception Sustained Standard Disintegrate Perception DC: 27 12 Perception Concent. Standard Skills Total Ranks Ability Misc Acrobatics: Athletics: 0 0 Close Combat Fist: 0 0 Deception: 10 9 1 Expertise Psychiatry: 6 1 5 Science: 10 5 5 Insight: 2 2 Intimidation: 1 1 Investigation: Perception: 6 4 2 Persuasion: 1 1 Ranged Combat Move Object: 2 2 Sleight of Hand: Stealth: 8 7 1 Technology: 10 5 5 Treatment: 10 5 5 Vehicles Powers/Devices Rank Action Range Duration PP TK Flight 5 Free Personal Sustained 12 2pp/rank, Subtle 2(+2 pp); 900ft/rnd, 60mph Alt:Hyperflight 10 Free Personal Concent. 1 Concentration(-1pp/rank), Subtle 2(+2pp); 4 miles/rnd, 2,000mph Protection 13 Free Personal Sustained 13 TK Force Field (1pp/rank) Sense 12 None Personal Permanent 12 Atomic Sense: Accurate, Acute, Analytical, Counters Illusion (2), Counters Concealment (5), Ranged (2+1+1+2+5+1=12pp) Array: 15x4=60+2+1=63 Move Object 12/16 Standard Perception Sustained Telekinesis: Damaging: on 12 ranks(+1pp/rank), Perception:Blocked by cover(+1pp/rank), Precise(+1pp), Subtle 2(+2pp), 1,600 tons Transform 9 Standard Ranged Continuous 1 Molecular Manipulation: change any inanimate material into any other, Rank-6 mass=400lbs, Continuous(+1pp/rank), Ranged(+1pp/rank) Damage 12 Standard Perception Concent. 1 Disintegration: Ranged(+1pp/rank), Perception:Blocked by cover(+1pp/rank), Penetrating 20(+20pp), Increased Duration(+1pp/rank), Incurable(+1pp), Subtle 2(+2pp) Variable 6 Standard Perception Sustained 1 Molecular Manipulation: change the physical form of living creatures, Affects self and others(+1pp/rank), Ranged(+1pp/rank), Perception:Blocked by cover(+1pp/rank); 30pp of physical powers only All powers have the Mutant and Telekinesis tags Advantages Cipher 2: -10 to Investigate checks to discover background Eidetic Memory: +5 to any check to remember information Improved Initiative: +4 to Initiative Wealth 2: Independently Wealthy Equipment Drawbacks/Complications Motivation: Redemption; seeking to make amends for all the wrong he has done and help others do the same Complication: Former Supervillain Complication: Blind; He actually has no eyes at all